This Is A Gift, It Comes With A Price
by lellathellama
Summary: Spiderman!AU. Blaine Anderson is the average university student- overworked, underpaid, and hopelessly in love with his roommate. But there is one thing about him that isn't so average...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the newest journey! This fic is not listed as a crossover, as no characters from the original are incorporated in this story. This is a Spiderman!AU, a collaboration with myself and Marisa (blainageatrois). We already have a few of the chapters written, so hopefully posting should be relatively quick. The warnings for this story are generally for the same things that one would see in the original Spiderman comics/tv show/movies. Neither myself nor Marisa in any way own the characters or the settings, nor are we affiliated with Fox or Marvel in any way, we are merely moulding these things to form our own story. This is just the prologue; the majority of the chapters will be much longer than this one. **

**Now that all the boring stuff is out of the way, we hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"And over here is our newest addition, the arachnid display," the tour guide said, gesturing with her hand to the row of glass jars behind her. "Please, avoid touching the glass, many of these spiders are incredibly dangerous and some even lethal." The tour guide finished speaking and smiled, indicating that the students were free to observe the various displays. Blaine Anderson separated himself from the rest of the group, wandering off toward the jars in the back. Unlike the other students, who seemed simply content on finding the deadliest spider, Blaine was interested in each one; lifting the jar to examine it, reading its description, paying attention to every detail.

He moved along the line, the spiders seeming to become progressively more dangerous as he continued on. 'Yellow sac spider', read one jar. Blaine lifted it closer to his face to examine the pale yellow arachnid, transfixed by the sheer uniqueness of it. '_The beautiful Yellow sac spider is one of the least venomous – but still poses a large danger. Yellow sac spiders are likely to make the drag line webs of the type you might get rid of with a broom or vacuum cleaner, but thankfully they rarely get near humans to bite. One of the dangers of their bite is a close connection with MRSA infections, which can be very serious; however the level of toxicity itself is disputed, even though the bite can leave necrotic – or dead tissue – lesions.'_ Blaine placed the jar down and continued down the line, noticing that the tour guide was starting to reassemble the group.

Blaine skipped a few of the less-interesting spiders and went to the first one that caught his eye- a strangely-coloured spider; long, thin black legs, with brown spots dispersed randomly across each one, all attached to a vibrant red body. There seemed to be blue lines running across the spider's body, with eight beady black eyes staring directly at Blaine. The spider was relatively small in size in comparison with the others he had seen, but its unique appearance was intimidating nonetheless. Intrigued, Blaine began to read the description. '_As you may have noticed, this is no ordinary spider. It was genetically altered by scientists. Unfortunately, they are unaware of what the spider is capable of, but they know it is radioactive, and incredibly dangerous. The spider is-'_

"Alright, let's continue on to the next exhibit! Follow me, please." The tour guide started walking away and panicking, Blaine placed the jar down quickly, not noticing the force behind it. He heard the crack as the jar split in the centre, shards of glass falling onto the display table. The spider, freed from its captivity, leapt from the now broken jar and landed on the nearest surface- Blaine's arm.

Blaine felt the bite before he saw it. The piercing sting of pincers sinking into soft flesh hit his nerves and electrified his whole body. He hit the spider off his arm with his other hand, with as much force as possible. The spider flew off, landing on the floor and scurrying off into the nearest vent.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Blaine repeated, looking at his arm. The skin was slightly raised, red in colour but other than that, visibly, everything was normal. Blaine took a few deep breaths, checking to make sure that he could, in fact, breathe. Everything was flowing normally. Blaine pressed a hand to his chest to feel his heart still thrumming strongly underneath the skin. "I'm not dead," he said aloud. Thanking every deity he could think of, Blaine gripped his arm tightly with his other hand and ran off to follow the rest of the group, hoping to god that this wouldn't be his last day alive.

The group finished the rest of the tour relatively quickly, although Blaine didn't remember anything else from the presentation. The second the tour guide announced that the tour was, in fact, complete, Blaine left the building without a glance back. He ran through the busy New York streets to the subway, hoping to get back to his dorm as quickly as possible. Luckily, the subway wasn't too busy, and he made it back in record time. Running to his dorm, Blaine prayed- for probably the first time- that his roommate was out and not in the room. He made it into his dorm and slammed the door behind it, slinking against it to catch his breath. He lifted his sleeve to again examine the bite. It didn't seem to have changed much. He headed over to his computer, throwing the laptop open and hoping that he would be able to find something. He quickly sat down on his bed, and began to search. In his haste to find an answer, his arm bumped into the glass of water sitting on his bedside table. Acting on reflex, Blaine threw his hand out to try and catch the water glass, already knowing however that there was no way he would.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. The cup fell slowly, and Blaine timed his hand perfectly to catch it right in the centre. He grabbed it from its free-fall, not a single drop spilt. Shocked, Blaine moved to place the cup back on the bedside table, but found that he couldn't. It seemed to be stuck.

Blaine was completely baffled. He used his other hand to pull the glass off of his hand, and placed it back on the table. "What the hell," Blaine spoke aloud, staring at his hands. He saw nothing. Curious, he moved to put his laptop on the bed, finding once again that it stuck to his fingers. He shook his hands violently and his laptop finally fell from his grasp, bouncing on the bed as he jumped off, landing on his feet. He moved over to the nearest wall and placed his hand on it. When he moved to pull it back off, it wouldn't budge. He placed his other hand on the wall as well, slightly higher than the first one. It stuck. Blaine couldn't believe what was happening. Hesitantly, Blaine lifted one leg from the floor, and put his foot on the wall. It stayed as well. "Might as well," he said, still in shock, and he put his last foot on the wall, eyes widening when he remained in place.

"Oh my god," Blaine exclaimed. He pushed himself off the wall and landed with perfect agility on the floor. "What the fuck."

It was at this moment that Blaine realized that his life would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the follows and reviews both here and on S/C, we hope you're enjoying the story so far! So without further ado, here's chapter two (heh).**

* * *

The night was one of the worst Blaine had ever experienced in his life. Exhausted as he was after such an…eventful day, sleep didn't come easily. His body seemed to throb and itch under his bed sheets, limbs aching and leaving him tossing and turning into the early hours of the morning. When sleep finally did come, strange dreams plagued his unconsciousness, images of thousands of spiders crawling across his body and biting into every bit of his flesh left him scrambling in his bed sheets, damp with sweat and making sure the surface of his skin was in fact, still intact.

Blaine woke the next morning, or rather the next afternoon, after finally falling into an easy sleep a few hours earlier. Realizing that getting himself ready for classes now was a futile effort, he untangled himself from his sheets, flushing in embarrassment when he realized he must have stripped off his pajamas last night during his sleep, and his boxers along with them…

Shit. He hoped his roommate hadn't noticed. He didn't need any more embarrassing encounters with Kurt; after 5 months of being roommates he'd had more of those than he could count.

It didn't help that Kurt was possibly (no, definitely) the best (most amazing, striking, wonderful, funny, smart, gorgeous, perfect) person Blaine had ever encountered, and that just standing in Kurt's presence made Blaine's IQ drop about a thousand points.

There was no doubt Kurt thought Blaine was mentally disadvantaged but he seemed to like Blaine better than most people and that alone made Blaine's heart swell. Kurt wasn't shy, but he liked to keep to himself, only allowing a few select people to be close to him and knowing that he considered Blaine to be one of those few made Blaine a very, _very _happy guy.

He smiled to himself as he noticed a note pinned on the small notice board Kurt had hung up in their dorm.

_Blaine, _  
_I figured you wouldn't be going to class today after last night (don't worry you didn't wake me), I'll try to get any class work you miss today from your teachers so you can catch up. _  
_Hope you're feeling better, _  
_K x_

Blaine let his thumb trace over the script, lightly pressing into the x at the bottom of the note. Yeah, Kurt was the best.

A sudden sharp pain flared in his arm as if reminding Blaine exactly why he'd stayed home that day. The bite from yesterday had completely healed, which was strange enough in itself, but what left Blaine reeling was the way his arms, no, his wrists seemed to be...pulsing. He thought back to yesterday and how he practically climbed up his dorm room wall…something was definitely up.

Blaine stood in front of the body length mirror Kurt kept at the foot of his bed, narrowing his eyes and studying his body with scrutiny. He felt different, but he didn't look it, although if he had to admit it, his stomach did seem a little flatter and maybe his arms looked a little bigger?  
He hopped up and down in front of the mirror, throwing punches at the air and pulling faces before stretching his arms towards the ceiling and-

"HOLY CRAP!" Blaine crashed to the ground, stunned as he stared above him at the web that stuck to the ceiling and then back down at his hands.

The pressure that seemed to be throbbing in his wrists was back in full force; awestruck, Blaine lifted his arms, palms facing upwards and directed them towards the wall, gasping again when a clear web shot from what looked like tiny pinpricks littered across his wrists. "No way." He tugged lightly on the web, astonished when it didn't snap under the pressure. He tugged harder and harder until he was nearly sitting on the ground, shocked as the web remained fully intact. Hastily, he lifted one foot from the ground and rather than the rope snapping like he'd expected, he heard the sound of the plaster on the ceiling starting to crack and he quickly stood up straight, releasing the web from his wrist before the entire ceiling caved in - a job at the music store would not pay enough to repair_ that _damage.

Grinning as an idea struck him, Blaine grabbed his jacket and ran out of the dorm room, ignoring the fact that he tore the door handle off the door and taking the steps two at a time, crashing through the fire proof door leading to the building's roof. Testing to make sure, he directed his arms at one of the pipes sticking from the roof, the clear web shooting out of his wrists and attaching itself securely to the piping. Blaine leaned back as far as he could, putting as much of his weight as he could on the web. Just to make sure. Grinning, Blaine released the webs, ready to move onto bigger things.

He stood over the building's edge, carefully judging the distance between this roof and the next. Seeming satisfied, Blaine raised his arm once more sending a string of long, silky web towards the edge of the building next door.

Cursing as the web detached itself from his wrist, Blaine tried again, this time holding the tail of the string tightly in his fist and giving a few quick tugs before breathing deeply and swinging himself off the roof. He flew through the air, the wind tugging at his hair and leaving him breathless. His exhilaration was cut short, however, when he slammed right into the side of the building. Any air in his body escaped in a whoosh, and Blaine panicked, throwing his hands and feet onto the wall to save himself from falling. It was then that Blaine remembered his… other abilities, and he laughed as he climbed the side of the building, to the roof.

He stumbled forward once he reached the top, cutting his whoop of triumph short and landing on his ass. Laughing breathlessly, he looked back at the dorm room roof. "Ohhh, this is going to be fun."

Picking himself up, he sprinted forward and launched himself off the roof once more.

* * *

Blaine was freshly showered and hanging upside down from the ceiling later that evening when he heard the door handle turning. Releasing his grip from the ceiling, he landed with a loud thump on top of his bed just as Kurt walked in.

"Hey," he said, a soft smile creeping across his face as he took in kurt's windswept hair and pink cheeks.

"Damn, it's cold outside," Kurt muttered, removing his scarf - his favourite scarf, the one Blaine had given him for his birthday last year (it had cost Blaine almost a week's wage, but the tight hug and kiss on the cheek he'd received from Kurt made is so, so worth it.)

"Hey, are you okay? I thought I heard something fall. And any idea what happened to the door handle?" Kurt looked over at Blaine, narrowing his eyes as he took in the various, though minor, cuts and scrapes across Blaine's arms and legs.

"Blaine! Oh my God, what happened?!" he gasped, crossing the dorm and reaching for Blaine's arm.

Blaine pulled his arm gently from Kurt's grip, trying to ignore the feeling that sparked low in his belly and hoping Kurt didn't notice the shudder that ran down Blaine's spine.

"Oh, n-nothing," he stuttered, face growing hot.

_Damn it Anderson, be cool._

"I just, ha, you know how clumsy I am…I um, fell down the um, the stairs…" he finished lamely, shooting Kurt a sheepish smile. Kurt examined Blaine, looking suspicious, before shrugging.

"Maybe you should watch your step next time, you klutz," Kurt teased, shoving Blaine's shoulder before going to sit on his own bed. "So, how did you spend the day?" he asked, sitting against his headboard and opening his laptop. "I mean, other than getting into a fight with the stairs," he added, causing Blaine to chuckle. _Oh, if only you knew._

"Um, I really didn't do much," Blaine lied, trying to sound convincing. In actuality, he spent the rest of his day testing out his newfound abilities; swinging from rooftop to rooftop, scaling buildings, testing his strength. Throughout the course of the day, Blaine realized that he really did have the capabilities of a spider. He had no other explanation for it, nor did he have any logical reason for why it happened to him, other than that tiny spider he'd encountered during his visit to the museum the day prior. "I might go out tonight, though."

"Oh really?" Kurt asked, still staring at his computer, although Blaine thought he heard a hint of something more. _Stop, Blaine_, he warned himself. "Where are you going?"

"Just, you know…. out," Blaine replied. Kurt finally turned his head to face Blaine, but only to quirk an eyebrow.

"Out, huh? Sounds like fun." Blaine smiled slightly.

"How about you? What are your plans for tonight?" He asked.

"I think I'm just going to stay in the room tonight," Kurt answered. He sighed, throwing his laptop onto the bed before standing up. He stretched his arms into the air, exposing a strip of skin on his lower stomach, just above his waistband, and Blaine had to hold back a groan. How did he end up with such a hot roommate? He forced himself to look away just as Kurt put his arms down.

Kurt walked over to his chest of drawers, opening a few and pulling out a pair of pajamas. He moved to the en suite bathroom, turning back to throw Blaine a smile. "Shower," he said by way of explanation. Blaine stared at Kurt, slack-jawed, for a second before nodding vigorously.

"Have fun!" He exclaimed. Kurt gave him a strange look before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. "Have fun?" Blaine asked aloud, mentally kicking himself. Smooth. Soon enough, however, he heard the shower turn on, and hurried to extract himself from his own bed. He threw on a hoodie and left the dorm, making a mental note to fix the door handle before Kurt could ask again.

* * *

Blaine walked through the New York streets, the chilly November air caressing his face and causing him to shiver. Blaine was grateful he thought to wear a hoodie as he pulled the hood tighter to his head. The sound, the lights, the feeling of New York at night was something Blaine could never get used to, and he found it strangely calming. It gave him plenty of time to think.

If Blaine was honest with himself, he wasn't really sure why he lied to Kurt about going out. He just did. Kurt would've loved to go for a walk with him; it was something they did fairly often, usually just to grab a coffee or lunch. It was always pleasant walking with Kurt, and Blaine couldn't figure out what compelled him to tell Kurt he had plans.

_Maybe this is something you need to work out on your own_, Blaine thought to himself as he walked. As much as he would have liked to tell Kurt what was happening to him, he thought it was something he should keep a secret. Just for a little while. Blaine continued thinking, walking past an alley as he did so. As he passed it, a strange sensation danced across his body, and Blaine couldn't resist looking into the alleyway. With his newly-sharpened senses, he was not affected by the dark as he usually would have been, and saw every detail as clear as he would've in the day time. Just as he took in the shapes and the scenery, a high-pitched scream penetrated the air, coming straight from the alley. Without thinking twice, Blaine ran in as fast as his (newly strengthened) legs could carry him.

There, on the side of the building wall, was a small girl, maybe Blaine's age, pinned to the wall by a large man, his hands wrapped around her upper arms, holding her in place. A cruel sneer was on the man's face, and the sensation in Blaine's body seemed to intensify as he realized what was going on.

"Hey!" he shouted, gaining the man's attention. The man turned his head to face Blaine, his greasy black, shoulder-length hair shaking as he did so. He was wearing a black leather jacket, with dirty black jeans and a deep blue bandana wrapped around his head. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I think," the man started, his grip on the girl's arms tightening. The girl whimpered quietly. "I think that you should get the fuck out of here before I snap you in half."

Blaine chanced a look at the girl, who seemed to be pleading with her eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't think I can do that," Blaine stated calmly, before lunging at the man. He wrapped his arms around the man's throat, pulling him off of the girl. The girl shrieked and ran the second she was released, leaving the alley immediately.

"What the fuck?" The man shouted, reaching over his head to grab Blaine. "You bastard, you lost me a good piece of meat!" He pulled Blaine off of him and threw him to the ground, but Blaine was too quick. He landed, crouched, and straightened himself up. The man was momentarily shocked that Blaine didn't fall, and Blaine took that opportunity to shoot a web at the his wrist. He stumbled back as his wrist collided with the wall of the other building, ultimately securing him against it. He used his other hand to try and pull at the webbing, but to no avail. The man seemed a bit frightened now, and Blaine shot another string of web at the man's other arm, binding that arm to the wall as well.

"Please," he pled, pulling at his arms. "Please, let me go, I didn't mean it, I swear I-"

"Didn't mean it, huh?" Blaine said, thankful that his hood was shielding the light from his face, therefore making him unidentifiable. "That looked very much like you meant it to me. Harassing young girls? Is that really what you want to do with your life? Pathetic." Blaine shot two more webs, catching the man's feet and effectively keeping him against the wall. "And, you know, just to shut you up…." Blaine fired one more, hitting the man square in the mouth. Muffled noises came from behind the webbing, and the man's eyes were wide with panic. Blaine chanced one more look at his work before walking out of the alley, only to come face to face with the girl who he'd just saved. She stared, wide-eyed and slack-jawed, before running the opposite way.

Blaine, realizing what he had just done, fell into a panic himself, walking halfway into the alley to climb up the wall, unnoticed, before swinging from rooftop to rooftop to get back to his dorm.


End file.
